Shimiki's pop
by Unacoli
Summary: Elle dessine tout le temps toute sorte de choses, mais un jour, cela va lui jouer un mauvais tour... One-shot.


Voici une histoire que j'avais publiée au départ sur deviantart. N'ayant pas eu le succès escomptés, je la publie ici !

Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire sur Naruto, mais on y retrouve Sasuke Uchiwa, ça fait parti de l'histoire. Après il y a aussi Rin Okumura de Blue Exorcist et Zero Kiryû de Vampire Knight. Je rappelle que tout ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à leur auteur respectif !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Ha c'était en plusieurs chapitre mais j'ai tout réunit en un one-shot.

* * *

Tout a commencé le jour de mon entrée au lycée...

Préface

-Oui ! C'est bon j'arrive !  
Mon frère m'attendais en bas pour partir... ça fait tout drôle de savoir qu'aujourd'hui je rentre au lycée, en plus j'ai posé ma candidature pour être déléguée de ma classe !  
- Bon Shimiki ! Tu vas te magner oui ?! Tu rentre peut-être au lycée mais moi j'ai encore une année avant d'y arriver !  
- Excuse moi Kumeikato, on y va...  
Kumeikato, c'est mon frère. Il est gentil mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être stressant des fois... En plus, il n'a pas oublier de prendre son ordi et ça m'étonne pas, surtout qu'il a failli m'oublier, moi.  
- Alors soeurette, pas trop stressée ?  
- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça ! Tu as des tas d'exam cette année !  
- Nan, j'suis cool et zen pour l'instant.  
Tiens ? Mais c'est Kashimi et Rima ! Je m'attendais à les retrouver au lycée. Bon, c'est quand même cool nous formons un trio improbable ! Kashimi est ma meilleure amie et Rima nous à rejoins par la suite en cours d'année. Je suis heureuse de les retrouver !  
-Hey, regarde qui voilà Rima ! C'est Shimiki et son frère !  
-Bon moi, j'vais vous laisser hein. J'vais au collège tout seul...  
- Si tu veux frérot ! à ce soir ! Et amuse toi bien. Alors les filles pas trop stressées ?  
- *en cœur* Nan, ça va !  
Nous voilà arriver devant le lycée... C'est très imposant comme bâtiment en fait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Il va falloir y rentrer maintenant...

Chapitre 1 - Une drôle de découverte

Me voilà, je suis devant le lycée... Allez ! Il faut rentrer !  
- Ouah ! C'est vraiment immense là dedans !  
- Hey, viens Shimiki ! La cérémonie de rentrée va commencer, et le directeur va nommer les délégués et désigner les classes, alors dépêche-toi !  
- Oui, c'est bon, on y va...  
La cérémonie de rentrée se déroulait dans la salle de conférence. J'étais vraiment très intimidée ! Et je me demandais si j'allais être dans la même classe que les filles, mais en temps que déléguée ! Tous les candidats étaient stressés, moi y compris... Ils annoncèrent les classes, j'étais dans la même classe que les filles, la seconde C. Donc je n'écoutais plus, j'attendais le moment décisif...  
- Il est temps de dévoiler le nom des délégués de la seconde C !  
Quoi ? Déjà ? Bon, il va falloir être attentif, ce n'est pas le moment de louper les noms !  
- Alors les délégués pour cette année sont... Shimiki Uzaki et Saka Uwa ! Veuillez monter sur la scène pour prononcer un petit mot !  
Saka ?! Avec moi ?! Je dois être rouge de honte... J'ai toujours aimé Saka et me voilà dans la même classe que lui dans la même fonction... ça ne va pas être une année facile...  
- Moi Saka Uwa, promet d'être le meilleur délégué possible cette année et je vous remercie de m'avoir élu !  
Wouah ! Quelle prestance ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire mieux...  
- Bonjour ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir été élue déléguée et j'espère passer une merveilleuse année avec vous !  
Pfff, ce n'était pas à la hauteur ! Pourquoi m'ont-ils choisie ? Je n'ai vraiment aucun charisme ! Je ne comprends pas...  
*La cérémonie viens de se finir et Shimiki est stressée... Elle est dans la même classe que Saka, le garçon qu'elle a toujours aimé mais qui est aussi très courtisé ! Comment va t-elle faire ?*  
Allez ! Je dois me ressaisir, les cours vont bientôt commencer ! Alors voyons voir... Cours de français ! Génial ! Je vais pouvoir dessiner !  
- hé Shimiki ! Tu te mets à côté de moi en cours ? On a technologie !  
- ha bon ? Nan désolé, moi j'ai Français maintenant  
- Rooh pas cool !  
- Et oui Kashimi ! On a beau être dans la même classe, on a une filière différente !  
- D'accord... On se voit tout à l'heure alors !  
- à toute à l'heure !  
J'arrive dans la salle de français et je m'assois au fond comme d'habitude, c'est plus agréable pour dessiner ! Je prépare une feuille et j'attends que le cours commence... Voilà ! ça commence enfin ! Je commence à dessiner mon personnage de manga préféré, Rin Okumura ! J'adore tellement ce personnage, mais pour une fois je le dessine vraiment avec amour. Un coup de crayon par-ci, un par-là et voilà ! Mais... que ce passe-t-il ?! Mon dessin et en train de sortir de la feuille ?! Je dois réver ! Je me frotte un bon coup les yeux et je le découvre là, sur ma table bien vivant... Et personne ne semble l'avoir remarquée !...  
- Bonjour Shimiki, je suis un pop ! Et c'est toi qui m'a invoqué, tu es vraiment très puissante !

Chapitre 2 - Pop fiction

*Bonjour ! Je suis un pop ! Et c'est toi qui m'a invoqué !*  
Ces mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête... Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? C'était vraiment une étrange sensation que j'avais là, je me sentais, bizarrement, incroyablement bien. Je lui demanda rapidement des explications.  
- Ha oui ! Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté correctement et effectivement je te dois quelques explications sur toi et sur moi. Alors mon nom est Rin -si tu ne t'en étais pas doutée- et je suis un pop, un genre d'esprit dessin invoqué par de futur grands dessinateur...  
- Quoi ?! Je serais dessinatrice ?  
- Laisse moi finir s'il-te-plaît ! DONC, tu seras peut-être, je dis bien peut-être dessinatrice, ça dépend de ta motivation future... Mais toi, tu es un peu spéciale, car tu as le don de pouvoir tous nous voir, ce qui est très très rare chez les humains ! Fais bien attention à toi car tu n'as pas le droit de te trahir sur ce don ! Bien compris ?  
- OUI CHEF !  
- OK, on est bien sur le même topo ! Donc bah... à partir de maintenant, je te suivrais partout, car je suis un esprit protecteur. J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien.  
- Moi aussi.  
Cette discutions m'a parue étrange comme si elle était or du temps, mais ce n'est pas un problème, au moins je n'aurais pas était prise à parler toute seule ! Mais je me demande combien de personnes ont des pops... Et si oui lesquelles ? J'ai déjà l'impression d'en voir planer dans la classe. Oh ! Les cours sont déjà finis ? Génial, c'est l'heure de manger ! Direction la cantine, mais... C'EST OU ? Je panique, je ne trouve pas Kashimi et Rima et ce petit pop me suit toujours... Et peut-être qu'il lit dans mes pensées... Je devrais me méfier ! *jette un coup d'œil vers la bestiole* Ouf, on dirait pas !  
- Si Shimiki, j'entends tes pensées...

D'accord, il lit mes pensées, génial... Et tu peux me parler aussi ? -oui- Ha ok, bon j'veux plus qu'on communique comme ça et puis sors de mes pensées !  
Finalement, j'ai réussi à trouver la cantine grâce à Rin. J'y retrouve Kashimi et Rima. Au menu, petits pois carottes ! Et j'aime pas ça. Je vais passer une après-midi le ventre vide...  
- Hé Shimiki, ça va ?  
- Hein ? ha oui oui, j'étais dans mes pensées...  
- Tu sais ? Cette après-midi, on a cours ensemble ! Je me mettrais à côté de toi si tu veux !  
- ok d'accord !  
Tiens ? Je viens de remarquer qu'un petit chat voleter autour de Kashimi... UN PETIT CHAT ?! Ca voudrait dire qu'elle a un pop aussi... Mais il ne faut pas lui en parler...

Le journée est finie, je rentre chez moi avec Kumeikato, d'ailleurs je viens de remarquer qu'il avait un pop lui aussi, un petit renard qui ressemble au Kûybi de Naruto. En même temps, je pense que c'est de famille ! Arrivée à la maison, je fonce dans ma chambre, aux alentours de la vitesse de la lumière et je saute dans mon lit -vieux réflexe-. Rin me regarde bizarrement...  
- Tu veux que je te montre un truc Shimiki ?  
- Bah ouai si tu veux...  
- Regarde bien. Et ne ferme pas les yeux sinon tu ne pourras pas voir...  
- D'accord !  
Rin dessine un drôle de symbole dans les airs et... une lumière aveuglante apparaît, et des centaines d'images et de couleurs défiles à une vitesse folle, mais je ne dois pas fermer les yeux, je ne dois pas...  
- Voilà Shimiki ! Nous sommes arrivés !  
Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Rin m'a transportée dans son monde, dans son histoire... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Chapitre 3 - Un monde parallèle

Rin m'avait transporté dans son monde, celui de Blue Exorcist ! Je me retrouvais pour de vrai dans mon manga préféré ! Rin m'expliqua que grâce à mon âme puissante, il avait le pouvoir de faire ça, de m'emmener dans son monde. Je vais pouvoir devenir un personnage à part entière de son histoire et lui de la mienne...  
- Hé Shimiki ! Comme tu viens de t'intégrer, il faut que tu fasses comme si tu avais toujours était là, sinon tu risques de créer un nouveau morceau de l'histoire et tu ne pourras pas en sortir ! Tu ferras attention, d'accord ?  
Je hochais de la tête avec vigueur en signe d'acquiescement. Et je compris aussi que cette histoire risquerai de devenir très compliquée, voir trop compliquée. Oh ! Mais ?... J'étais déjà affublée de l'uniforme réglementaire ! Ca m'allais quand même très bien...  
Ce qui me faisais drôle aussi, c'est que ici Rin était taille réelle, bref grandeur nature et il faisait quand même plus grand que moi ! J'allais devoir passée inaperçue... Bon, bah... On se débrouillera ! Je me mis à me balader, quand soudain Rin m'arrêta brusquement !  
- Non, non, non, on ne fera pas le tour de tout ça aujourd'hui ! Tu ne connais pas une grande partie et moi même, j'ai tendance à me perdre. Alors tout doux ! Maintenant, on rentre chez toi, et tu te reposes sinon, tu vas devenir folle...  
- Pff, d'accord mais il faudra qu'on fasse le point de tout ça d'abord, ok ?  
- Ok ! Alors, allons y ! Et surtout ne ferme pas les yeux, comme la première fois.  
Cette lumière aveuglante m'aveugla une deuxième fois (il y en aura sûrement une troisième)et après ça, je suis tomber doucement sur mon lit. Ce petit voyage m'a semblé cours mais il était déjà minuit... Rin a prononcé quelques mots, mais je n'ai rien compris et je suis tombée dans les vapes...

Chapitre 4 - Objectif

*BAM* Je me réveille en sursaut. Je viens de tomber de mon lit, et je devais faire un cauchemar, mais un cauchemar de quoi ? J'sais plus trop, il y avait beaucoup de couleur puis soudain, trou noir, béant sous mes pieds et là j'me réveille. Et j'ai mal au crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier déjà ? Ah, oui ! Mon pop, Rin était apparu et tout ce qui s'en suis... Mais ou est-il d'ailleurs ?  
- MMMMFFF ! B'éTOUFFE !  
- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous mes fesses ?  
- Pfiou... C'est de ta faute, à gigoter dans tout les sens, et pour finir, à me tomber dessus !  
- Désolée, j'ai mal dormi.  
- Je sais, par ta faute moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire des cauchemars à secouer les morts ?!  
- Mmh ?  
- Oui, ton cauchemar était horrible ! On aurait dit qu'il annonçait la fin du monde !  
- Ah, bon.  
Rin disait ça, mais moi je m'en souvenais plus de ce rêve... Je me tourne doucement vers mon réveil, tout doucement... Quoi ?! Il est 8 H 30 ! Kumeikato est parti sans moi et en plus je suis super en retard maintenant ! Je m'habille, je mange et je pars à la vitesse de la lumière ! Je passe pars le bureau pour récupérer un billet de retard et je fonce en maths. Heureusement, je n'ai pas oublier mon carnet de dessin. J'ai envie de dessiner un petit Sasuke ! Hop là ! J'ai fini, et ce dessin est très beau... Hey ?! Mais il se décole, comme Rin ! Aïe aïe aïe, je sens que ça va mal tourner à force.  
- Hey ! Salut toi ! J'm'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et...  
- Je sais ! J'en ai déjà un de comme toi, il est là, derrière.  
- Ah bon ? C'est super ça ! Tu as le droit à une petite surprise maintenant que nous sommes deux, et que c'est très rare. Voilà, une clé pour aller dans nos mondes quand tout le souhaite et une ceinture pour nous accrocher quand on t'embête trop. Fais gaffe, on est visible quand tu nous accroches comme ça.  
- Super ! J'vais avoir deux fois plus d'ennuis et de problèmes. C'est vraiment génial.  
- Tu as tout à fais raison !  
- Et tu m'approuves en plus ?!  
- Tout à fais.  
Me voilà dans de beaux draps ! J'ai deux pops qui sont prêts à m'aider, mais qu'ils vont aussi me causer bien des problèmes ! Arg, ma tête ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!J'ai comme une vision...  
* Un homme était en train de dévorer des mondes, comme si c'était des bonbons. Lentement, il se retourne vers moi. Ce doit être un démon. Il me regarde bizarrement et ce rapproche lentement de moi. Je recule, mais derrière moi, il y a un mur. Je suis coincée ! Et il se rapproche. Il est maintenant à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il ne ressemble à rien, son visage change sans cesse. Il utilise les visages des gens qui étaient sur les mondes qu'il a mangés. J'ai peur. Il va me manger aussi. Je me sens mal. J'ai peur. Pourquoi est-il là ? C'est un monstre ! Et j'ai peur. Il commence à m'absorber. Lentement, il vide mon âme. Et je ressens une peur profonde. La peur de disparaître. Entièrement. Totalement. Et puis tout disparaît. *  
- Shimiki ! Ça va ?!  
- Hein ? Rin, c'est toi ?  
- Oui, réveille toi. L'heure est grave. Une entité démoniaque est en train de dévorer les mondes.  
Mon cauchemar... Dévore les mondes ?!

Chapitre 5 - Are you ready ?

- Mais... Il a un nom ce monstre ?  
- Oui, il s'appelle Scho'gat. Et c'est un dévoreur de monde...  
Un dévoreur de monde ?! Comme dans mon rêve, ou plutôt mon cauchemar ! En même temps, je suppose que se sera à moi de l'arrêter, évidemment.  
- Et bien, nan Shimiki. On va pas s'en occuper tout de suite, et j'ai quelque chose à te donner avant. Tiens, c'est une boîte pour ranger nos clés et ta ceinture, ça évitera qu'on nous voit...Cette boîte est inter dimensionnelle donc tu peux mettre indéfiniment des trucs dedans, elle ne sera jamais pleine.  
- Merci mon petit Sasu !  
- De rien...  
Bonne nouvelle, mais bon. Ça va être compliqué de continuer les cours normalement dans ces conditions... En plus, je sens que je vais me retrouver avec toute une petite famille de pop, en fait, je les génère ! J'ai déjà Rin et Sasuke, à quand le troisième ? Sûrement demain.  
- Hey Shimiki ! Prépare tes affaires pour demain, parce qu'on est lundi.  
- Oui oui c'est bon Kumeikato...  
- hé, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour en cours d'exorcisme ?  
- Si tu veux Rin !  
Lumière, couleurs, et je tombe par terre en arrivant. C'est vraiment fou, je suis déjà habillée en uniforme du coin. J'espère que j'aurai pas trop l'air d'une alienne...  
- Viens suis moi Shimiki !  
- Oui Rin ! J'arrive ! Par contre, je ne m'habituerais jamais à ta taille réelle.  
- C'est pas grave... Alors prête ?

Chapitre 6 - Comme le monde réel

Rin me tira un grand coup par la main et m'entraîna rapidement vers la salle de cours. J'étais vraiment surprise de voir comment le décor semblait réel...  
- Et oui Shimiki ! Ici tout est bien réel ! Le temps, les blessures que tu pourrais te faire et toutes les sensations.  
- Tout ça est vraiment réel alors...  
- Oui !  
Rin me jette dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi. Je rougis comme une tomate. Et là tout le monde me dit bonjour, comme si de rien n'était. Je me sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Je pris une place devant et Rin s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de moi, sans oublier au préalable de jeter un coup d'œil à la petite blonde assise derrière moi. On aurait dit qu'il vérifiait qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi... Très étrange tout de même. J'étais fatiguée, et je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil...  
*Ha ! Mais qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Où suis-je ? Et j'ai tellement mal... Haaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Lâchez-moi ! J'ai mal ! Arg mais !*  
Je réveille. Je suis dans mon lit. Rin et Sasuke me reluque bizarrement. Mais comment ça se fait que je sois dans mon lit ?!  
- Shimiki... Tu t'es... Téléportée toute seule. C'est vraiment très étrange. Normalement c'est impossible que tu puisses faire ça ! C'est peut-être un problème lié à Scho-gat'...  
- Ou alors je suis en train de me transformer en pop peu à peu...  
- Aussi... On va éviter tout changement de monde jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et on va te laisser tranquille un moment.  
Je me rendormie. Le lendemain, Rin et Sasuke avaient disparus mais j'avais toujours ma boîte et mes clés, se qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas partis définitivement.  
- Shimiki, allez tu dois aller au lycée !  
- Oui, maman je me dépêche...  
Je m'habille et cours vers le lycée. Je croise Saka en chemin.  
- Hey Shimiki, on peut finir la route ensemble si tu veux !  
- Oui pas de soucis.  
Je regardais Saka parler. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais je ne l'entendait pas.  
- Shimiki, je me demandais... Tu veux bien... Sortir avec moi ?  
- Hein de quoi ?  
Je me suis empourprée en deux secondes chrono, qu'est-ce qu'il me demandait là ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
- Tu veux bien ?  
- Euh, oui, bien sûr Saka...  
- Je t'es toujours aimé tu le savais ça ?  
- Je... moi aussi.  
On était arrivé au lycée. Bizarrement, je me sentais vaguement mal à l'aise. J'ai quitté Saka en courant pour aller en cours.

Chapitre 7 - Saka

Ca y est ! Je vais le faire. Je vais demander à Shimiki de sortir avec moi ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, et puis avoir un pop à son image ne me suffit plus. Je l'aime tellement ! A tiens, la voilà qui sort de chez elle, je vais l'accompagner sur la route du lycée, autant en profiter !  
- Hé, salut Shimiki ! On peut faire la route ensemble ?  
- Oui si tu veux !  
On marchait côte à côte c'était presque irréel, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et je pense que moi, je parlais trop ! Elle est si jolie... Ces beaux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, ces magnifiques yeux verts et sa façon de s'habiller qui lui va si bien ! Allez, je vais me jeter à l'eau, avouer mes sentiments, qui je l'espère seront réciproque...  
- Shimiki, tu veux bien... sortir avec moi ?  
- Hein ? Euh oui bien sur...  
Quelle réponse étrange, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !  
- Tu sais... Je t'ai toujours aimée.  
- Moi aussi Saka...  
Hey ! Mais pourquoi part-elle en courant tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
*T'as pas assuré mon pote, hihi *  
- C'est bon Shimi ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter !  
Oups, pas le moment de parler comme ça à Shimi, on va croire que je parle tout seul.  
*Tu sais Saka, cette fille dégage une aura puissante, je pense qu'elle doit avoir des pops, tu l'as déjà vu dessiner ?*  
*Oui, Shimi. Elle dessine tout le temps. Elle ne fait que ça !*  
Et en attendant, je crois que tout à l'heure, elle était mal à l'aise, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la fin ? M'aimes t-elle vraiment ? Si oui, pourquoi me quitter aussi brutalement ? Il faut que je la rattrape et qu'on parle, en face à face.

C'est l'heure du déjeuner, et je n'ai pas encore trouver Shimiki. Il faut que je la trouve maintenant ! Ah ! La voilà, elle est en train de tourner à l'angle, il faut que je l'attrape !  
- Shimiki !

BAM ! Je viens de "tomber" un peu vite sur Shimiki. Je viens de la coller au mur et je suis seulement à quelques centimètre de son visage.  
- Pourquoi tu es partie si vite ce matin ?  
- Je... J'ai eu une crise de panique.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment que je n'y ai pas cru.  
- Alors voilà pour te rassurer Shimiki. Je t'aime et on ne se quittera plus jamais.  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre la situation, et je ne peux pas te l'expliquer.  
- Si je comprends très bien.  
Je n'aurai jamais oser faire ça mais... Je me rapprochais lentement un peu plus de Shimiki, tout doucement, elle a fermer les yeux et à arrêter de bouger, sauf son cœur qui lui battait la chamade. Je me sentais pousser des ailes auprès d'elle, c'était elle, l'amour de ma vie. Délicatement, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle, m'a rendu mon baiser. Elle avait des lèvres fraiches et délicates comme je me le suis toujours imaginer. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, elle s'était empourprer, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle a baissé les yeux, puis la tête, s'est détachée de mon étreinte et s'est enfuie, de nouveau. Elle doit être timide, et sensible émotionnellement en ce moment. Je ne la sentais plus comme d'habitude. Elle était différente, changée, comme si elle avait vécu un truc atroce, un choc.

Je resterai à ses côtés, je l'aiderai  
et je la sauverai.  
Parce que il n'y a qu'elle que j'aime.  
Elle est, et elle sera toujours  
MA VIE.

Chapitre 8 - Qu'est-ce que je fou ?

Saka venait de m'embrasser. Là, devant tout le monde. Je me sentais affreusement mal, mais en même temps si bien près de lui. Mais ça n'a pas pu durer. A peine ce baiser terminé, j'ai voulut m'enfuir, et me cacher au plus profond d'un trou; ce que j'ai fais d'ailleurs... Pourquoi j'avais ce genre de réaction à la noix ? Saka devait me prendre pour une folle. Et j'ai remarqué que Saka avait un pop. OUI ! UN POP, et à mon effigie en plus ! Il m'aime donc vraiment ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui mais... Peut-être est-ce à cause de son pop que je me transforme peu à peu... Mais il ne doit rien savoir là-dessus ! A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de me comporter normalement avec lui et ne plus avoir ce genre de réaction débiles ! Il me manque déjà. Mais d'abord, il faut que je rentre à la maison. Je me sens terriblement mal. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir, peut-être va-t-il venir me voir, qui sait ? Alors... Nouveau message... Envoyer à Saka... *Dsl pour tt à l'h, là jme sens pas b1, je rentre chez moi.* Message envoyé.  
Nouveau message de Saka :*Ok, mon , je passerai te voir dès que les cours seront fini.*  
Il ne m'en veut pas ? Et il va même venir me voir ? Je suis vraiment vernie moi.

- S'lut m'man, on m'a renvoyé à la maison parce que j'me sens pas bien.  
- D'accord ma puce, va te coucher, je t'apporte à boire et des médicaments.  
Je suis montée lentement dans ma chambre. Saka allait bientôt arriver.  
- Au fait maman, Saka passe me voir après les cours...  
- Alors ça y est c'est fait ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Rooh, que c'est mimi !  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, n'en fait pas tout un pataquès non plus hein.  
*DRING* ha ! C'est la sonnette de la porte, ce doit être Saka... Je me sens stressée par sa venue... Il monta les escaliers et ouvra ma porte doucement en la referment derrière lui.  
- Ca va Shimiki ?!  
- Oui, oui, j'ai juste un peu de fièvre. Enfin je crois...  
- J'ai eu une de ces frayeur ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas bien à cause de moi...  
- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas avec ça, vu que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.  
- Est-ce que je pourrais t'aider au moins ?  
- Non, désolé mais c'est mon problème et il ne concerne que moi et moi seule. Si je t'en disais ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, je pourrai en mourir.  
- D'accord je comprends. Hé bien, je pourrai au moins t'aider comme ça non ?  
Il se rapprocha de moi, me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa.  
- Cette fois tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir au moins ! Hahaha.  
- Tu as raison pour une fois !  
Il m'embrassa encore et encore, et après je me suis assoupie...

Chapitre 9 - Conciliation

Quand je me suis réveillée, Saka était parti. Mais Kashimi et Rima l'avaient remplacé.  
- Ca va mieux Shimiki ?  
- Pourquoi Saka est parti ?  
- Ses parents voulaient qu'il rentre alors il nous a demandées de veiller sur toi.  
- Il est tellement attentionné... Je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter !  
- Mais si Shimiki ! Hein, Rima ?  
- Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas tomber sur mieux comme fille !  
- Merci les filles...  
- Bon comme tu es réveillée, on va y aller nous ! Il faut bien qu'on rentre chez nous un jour !  
- D'accord, d'accord, allez-y.  
- Au revoir, Shimiki !  
Et j'étais de nouveau seule... Je tatais du bout des doigts mon coffret à clés posé sur ma table de chevet. Je fis lentement glisser la serrure pour ouvrir la boîte, et j'en ouvrit délicatement le couvercle... J'ai attrapé les deux clés qui reposaient à l'intérieur et je les ai tâtées longuement avant de me décider. Je me suis concentrée et j'ai essayé d'invoquer Rin et Sasuke. Ca m'a fait un gros flash au bout des clés et ils sont apparus...  
- Salut Shimiki !  
- S'lut.  
J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Au fond, ils m'avaient vraiment manqués...

Le lendemain, Maman a tenu à m'accompagner au lycée. J'avais un peu honte, mais bon ! Autant lui faire plaisir ! Maman me laissa devant le portail du lycée. Depuis que Rin et Sasuke étaient arrivés, beaucoup de chose avaient changées. Je ne rentrai plus au lycée de la même façon. C'était comme ça. Il m'arrivait tellement de chose, que passer ce portail de façon normale me déstabilisait. Je sentais qu'il allait forcément arriver qu'elle que chose que ce soit bien ou mal. D'ailleurs, la plupart des filles que je croisais me dévisageait. En même temps, je suis la petite copine de Saka maintenant. Je risque d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Tiens, en parlant du loup, le voilà !  
- Coucou Shimiki ! Ca va mieux depuis hier ?  
- Hein ? Oui beaucoup mieux ! C'est grâce à toi !  
- Mmmh ? Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?  
Il approcha son visage tout près du mien. Je devais déjà être rouge de plaisir.  
- Allons Saka ! Pas devant tout le monde !  
- Je m'en fiche de l'avis des autres, tu es ma petite amie point barre. Ce que peuvent penser les autres j'm'en tape !  
Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus et m'embrassa.  
- Pfff, tu veux vraiment que je frôle la crise cardiaque toi !  
- Mmh, nan, je veux juste faire coïncider les battements de ton cœur avec le mien.

- Je t'ai vexée ?  
- Absolument pas. Bon, il faut que j'aille en cours.  
- Ok mon chaton d'amour !

Oh ! Il est tellement romantique ! Je vais vraiment finir par défaillir moi !  
- Pff, tu es vraiment un cœur d'artichaut Shimiki !  
- Dit pas ça Sasuke ! Elle est super mignonne comme ça !  
Et les voilà encore en train de se disputer. J'aimerai bien en avoir un troisième. Un petit Zero Kiryu ? Aller, pourquoi pas ! Un trait, deux trait, quelques coups de crayons par-ci par-là et voilà un pop bien foutu ma foi ! Il pourra peut-être calmé les deux autres...  
- Salut, tiens v'là ma clé, et puis j'vais me coucher.  
- Euh, ok...  
Super sociable celui-là ! En fait niveau chamaillerie, ce sera sûrement pire.

Ma journée était finie. Saka m'a rejointe en quatrième vitesse.  
- Dit Shimiki, ça te dit qu'on aille au parc ce soir ? De toute façon demain c'est le week-end non ?  
- Aller, si tu veux Saka ! Je veux bien te faire plaisir !  
On a marcher lentement, main dans la main, jusqu'au parc. Arriver là-bas, on s'est allongé dans l'herbe l'un en face de l'autre. Saka a doucement pris mes cheveux entre ces doigts et les a caressés. Instinctivement, j'ai fait pareil avec ses cheveux. Après, il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille, et il m'a collée tout contre lui. J'avais le cœur qui battait très fort. J'étais si bien ! On s'est fondu pour ne redevenir qu'une unique âme, collé l'un à l'autre, ensemble. Il m'a embrassée, je l'ai embrassé, et on est resté comme ça, dans l'herbe, au milieu du parc. Quand la nuit fut tombée, Saka a tenu à me raccompagner chez moi. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, comme si j'étais une plume, et il m'a ramenée chez moi. Sur le chemin, nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses, je parlais avec lui comme si je savais que, de toute façon, il lisait déjà en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'étais fatiguée. Il est aller jusqu'à me monter dans ma chambre pour me poser dans mon lit, et il est rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme...

Chapitre 10 - Les sentiments

J'étais en train de rêver de Saka. On était ensemble sur une île déserte et là, l'île disparaît, tout deviens flou et je me réveille... Saka était allongé à côté de mon lit. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que ce serai lui. Je l'observe attentivement. Il... il dort parterre, c'est si chou ! Je me suis rapprochée de lui, il était calme, son cœur battait à un rythme régulier, ces cheveux étaient en bataille et il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je me suis allongée derrière lui et je me suis collée comme un aimant... J'étais bien... J'espère qu'il ne se réveillera pas ! Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourne vers moi.  
- Ca va Shimiki ? Tu es bien là ?  
- Oui... Ne bouge pas.  
Pour la première fois, j'ai osé l'embrasser de mon propre chef, et c'est lui qui a rougis pour changer ! Je me suis levée, et j'ai vu que j'étais revêtue d'un pyjama.  
- Hein ?! Pourquoi je suis en pyjama moi ? Je me suis couchée toute habillée !  
Saka s'est caché et je l'ai vu rougir. Il... Il m'avait changée ?! J'ai couru en rond pendant une trentaine de seconde et après j'ai crié sur Saka.  
- Pervers !

Au fond, ça me faisait plaisir mais... Il ne s'est même pas gêné !  
- Excuse-moi Shimiki ! J'ai juste voulu te mettre une tenue pour que tu sois plus à l'aise c'est tout !...  
- Je te crois.  
Il s'est levé, m'a prise dans ses bras et il m'a chuchoter doucement dans l'oreille...  
- Tu peux faire la même chose avec moi si tu veux.  
J'ai frémi. Je voulais rester dans ses bras pour toujours mais je l'ai écarté. Il est tombé assis sur mon matelas.  
- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose Shimiki, mais c'est important de garder le secret. Tu veux bien ?  
Il se leva et se planta devant moi.  
- Oui ?... Quoi ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime plus gros bêta !  
En bas, j'entendais maman qui appelait pour le petit-déjeuner.  
- Aller Saka, je vais m'habiller et on va aller manger.  
- Dis Shimiki, je peux t'habiller ?  
- Non, tu en a déjà eu l'occasion hier mon cher.  
- OK. Je descends en t'attendant d'acc?  
- D'acc !  
Il aime vraiment se moquer de moi, mais au fond, il est très sensible... Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment le connaître pour l'instant. On est comme deux étrangers très proches, c'est vraiment étrange. Je pense... Qu'il ne faut plus qu'il y ai de secrets entre nous. Parce que je l'aime.

Chapitre 11- Fin d'une histoire, début d'une autre...

1 mois plus tard...

Finalement, je m'étais transformée en pop. J'avais entièrement disparue, je ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Une personne me voyait encore, une. C'était Saka. J'étais devenue son pop. Les miens avaient disparu, ils ne m'appartenaient plus, mais je les revoyais de temps en temps, dans ce monde étrange qu'est celui des pops.  
Un jour, Saka m'a dit qu'il voulait me rejoindre et rester avec moi, mais dans une autre vie... Le jour où je l'ai emmené du côté de mon monde, il a fait exprès d'ouvrir les yeux, et il est resté coincé avec moi. On serait ensemble, pour toujours...

Voici mon histoire. Moi et Saka transformés en pops, avons vaincu Scho'gat. Il n'embêterai plus personne. Surtout nous. Saka...

Je t'aime. -Moi aussi, Shi-mi-ki...-

FIN


End file.
